The present invention relates generally to detecting a rotation, and other state changes, of a display, and particularly to adjusting an image displayed by the display. The prior art includes displays that rotate. Typically, user intervention and/or dedicated signal lines are required to respond to the rotation of a display. For example, if a user rotates a display, the user may also be required to manually notify the source of imagery displayed by the display (e.g., a computer) about the rotation. In some prior art systems, manually notifying the source of the imagery may include pressing one or more keys of a keyboard connected to the source. Upon detecting this action, the source may rotate the imagery to match the rotation of the display. In still other prior art systems, the display detects rotations and notifies the source without user intervention, but uses dedicated lines connected to the source to notify the source about display rotations.
What is needed in the art, therefore, is a system and method for detecting display rotations and notifying the source of imagery displayed by the display about the display rotations that does not require a set of dedicated lines.